


【霜铁】叛徒

by aijiang111



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 这篇早在复联三以前就写完了，那时候我还以为Loki会到灭霸身边当卧底，无限战争会取得最后的胜利。万万没想到，最后Loki和Tony两个角色的结局都如此令人黯然。哎。





	【霜铁】叛徒

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇早在复联三以前就写完了，那时候我还以为Loki会到灭霸身边当卧底，无限战争会取得最后的胜利。万万没想到，最后Loki和Tony两个角色的结局都如此令人黯然。哎。

那扇门打开的时候是没有声音的；但是Tony感觉到了涌入的气流。他挣动一下，铐着他的锁链因此而碰撞出响声。

“你能自报一下家门吗？”眼睛上的黑色眼罩让他无法视物，但是牙尖嘴利一向被钢铁侠作为武器之一，“毕竟我看不到你是灭霸哪一个奇形怪状的手下。”

对方没有回答他。被剥夺视力的好处就是听力变得格外敏锐；Tony听到对方向他靠近，脚步声落在地上微不可闻，但钢铁侠依然捕捉到了它。

Tony的手指攥紧禁锢他的锁链。他的胳膊因为长时间的吊挂而肌肉发酸。他屏气凝神，思索着如何才能给这个显然是来找他套话的大反派一点苦头。

烟雾弹一般的假情报是个不错的选择。除了他的脑子，他身上最好用的地方就是他的舌头。不止一个人夸赞过他巧舌如簧，对他天花乱坠的本事又爱又恨。

脚步声在距离他一步远的地方停下了。Tony为此身体僵硬——他已经猜到，不，准确来说是确定了来人的身份。

他闻到了一阵熟悉的香味。如果你每天都在带着这种香味的怀抱中醒来，那相信你也不会认错的。

“Loki。”Tony轻声说，语气甚至没有半点疑问。

回答他的是一声轻笑。

“23天没见了，蜜糖。”那甜蜜的声音这样回答他。

*

Tony拒绝去回忆他和Loki成为现在这种关系的原因。因为这一团乱麻的起点也是另一团乱麻。事实上，Tony只是在一场宴会上喝多了，然后把跑来地球找茬的邪神错认成了某个想要爬床的超模：这真的不怪他，邪神的细腰长腿真的比那些维密天使还要火辣。Tony喝得晕晕乎乎，只想下意识地把自己的手放到对方的翘臀上。结果最后，钢铁侠不仅没摸上那看起来手感颇佳的屁股，反而在客厅沙发上就被就地办了。

这能怪谁呢？当Tony在第二天早上揉着因为被从里到外吃干抹净从而酸痛不已的腰，目瞪口呆地看着全裸的邪神走出他的浴室时，真的无话可说。

怪只怪他垂涎美色——钢铁侠在心里长叹一声——如果这世界上真的有外貌协会这一类的见鬼玩意儿，那他绝对是其中的终身名誉主席；他竟然因为大反派邪神长了一张好看的脸和一双逆天的腿，就放任他爬上了自己的床！

然而事实上，钢铁侠被美色所误的事还不止这一件。因为后续是，他默认了Loki留在地球，和他当一对只上床不谈情的炮友。直到半个多月前，Loki告诉他，自己要回到阿斯加德。

离别的前一晚和往常没什么不同。他们在Loki喜欢用来看书的那张大书桌上搞了一发，过程中交换了点好像有些太过缠绵的亲吻。然后邪神吻了吻他的额头，承诺自己一定会回来。

“I’m on your side.”在那绿色的魔法光芒消失前，Loki温柔地在Tony手指上落下一个轻吻，而钢铁侠发誓他该死地真的没有为此心动。

再之后，许久未见的Bruce向他传来消息：阿斯加德陷落了。诸神的黄昏在那里降临，让富饶美丽的仙宫变为火海。承载着剩余民众驶向中庭的飞船，遭遇了Thanos的手下。

*

Tony抿紧嘴唇。Loki的气息萦绕在他鼻尖。谎言之神有一副好皮囊，而他对此也十分爱惜。在从前的很多个早晨，Tony都会伸着懒腰，睡眼朦胧地看着邪神在穿衣镜前打扮自己——Gucci的高定西装，小众沙龙品牌的男士香水，深色的领带在灵活的手指间被拉成一个优雅的温莎结。

一个基佬。Tony在那时候就给Loki在心里打上标签。

现在，Tony嗅着那在不久之前还能每天闻到的香水味，感觉十分复杂。

“我以为你死了。”Tony低声说，努力让自己的声音别显得那么苦涩。他在不久前与回归复仇者队伍的Thor碰头了；而沧桑地过了头的雷神捂着脖子上伤口的缝合线，悲痛地告诉每一个人自己的弟弟死了，他亲眼看见那艘本来盛满了整个阿斯加德人民的飞船爆炸成宇宙中的尘埃。

“你为我哀悼了吗？”Loki向前走了一步。他和Tony之间最后的距离被消除了。他用手掌抚上Tony的侧脸，亲密得和23天之前没有区别。钢铁侠的颧骨上有一道细小的伤痕，绿眼睛的法师用拇指碰了碰那里，然后用治愈术将它抹去了。

“没有。”Tony选择实话实说。他在听到Thor所说的每一个字时都内心平静，因为他相信着自己很快就能和Loki再会，在冥界或者英灵殿什么之类的地方继续他们的滚床单大业。反正他也没想让自己活着回去，又何必为了早他一步离去的邪神哀悼呢？

Loki并没有再在这个问题上花太多时间。他轻笑了一声，那听起来像是一条颜色艳丽的毒蛇嘶嘶地爬过草地。他在Tony的嘴角边咬了一口，然后解开Tony头顶的锁链，把Tony因为被绑缚太久而发麻的手腕放在手心里揉搓。

“你有想我吗，宝贝？”邪神柔声说着，语调曼妙地像用歌声诱惑奥德修斯船上水手的塞壬。

“当然，我想念你的屁股。”Tony送上一个假笑。他的下巴被Loki抬起来，因此他不得不向后仰了仰头。邪神有些冰凉的手指抚摸到他的脑后，扯下了那块用来剥夺钢铁侠视力的布条。Tony眨了眨眼，视线和面前的绿眼睛对上。

Loki也在看着他，那眼神像是在注视他最珍爱的宝物。邪神把指尖放到Tony唇边，用拇指摩挲那里的血迹。

“我也很想念你，蜜糖。”邪神回赠一个同样假惺惺的微笑，“我想我们可以做个交易——告诉我灵魂宝石在哪里，然后我带你离开这个鬼地方。这个条件怎么样，亲爱的？”

Tony这次露出一个真心实意的笑容。他盯着Loki，两个人都在微笑着，但是彼此都没有在对方眼睛里看出来一点笑意。

“听起来不错。”Tony伸出舌尖舔了舔Loki停在他嘴边的手指，“不过那要等到我把Thanos那颗长了十九个双下巴的紫色圆脑袋和你的漂亮脑袋一起拧下来之后了。我的小公主。”

Loki的手滑下去。他掐住Tony的脖子，把虚弱的钢铁侠从地上直接拎起来。邪神脸上温柔爱惜的神色褪去了；他抿着嘴唇，绿眼睛里燃烧着冷冰冰的火焰。

“我有一万种方法可以杀了你，”毒蛇吐着他的信子，“也有更多的方法让你在我的手里受折磨。死亡对你是一种宽恕，Stark，而我不会允许你享受它的仁慈。你最好在我没有彻底发怒之前告诉我我想要的。”

Tony被他掐得几乎喘不上气；他下意识地想要用手去掰开Loki卡在他脖子上的手掌。在发现自己根本敌不过邪神的力气后，钢铁侠有点愤恨地踢了Loki的小腿一脚。

“你想要什么？”Tony因为窒息而声音沙哑，“难道不是想要我操你的屁股？”

Loki松开手。Tony摔到地上，用手摸着自己的脖子，咳嗽了两声后刚准备爬起来，就被Loki用脚踩住了肩膀。

“我回想了一下，”邪神不带什么感情色彩地说，“很遗憾，我记得在我们两个人的关系中，被操屁股的没有一次是我。对吗，蜜糖？”

Tony在Loki的脚下愤恨地挣扎着。他有一肚子恶毒的咒骂要发泄到这个卑鄙无耻的反派邪神身上，但后者只用一个动作就封住了他的嘴巴。

Tony趴在地上，用饱含仇视的目光紧盯着Loki。泪水在他眼眶里翻滚着，但他努力地把它们忍下去。他为自己感到羞愧：为自己和Loki之间发生的一切，为自己心中曾经涌起的对邪神的一丝爱欲。

Loki用脚尖把Tony翻过来。他蹲下身，用两根手指捏住Tony的下颌骨，迫使他张开嘴。

“我给你用了点小魔法，”Loki说。他打开了这间囚室的灯，但他脸上的表情依然晦暗不明，“你现在不能说别的，但依然可以告诉我宝石的下落。来吧蜜糖，我可以让你少受点苦。”

Tony用沉默来表达自己的鄙视。

Loki装模作样地叹口气：“看来你还是喜欢激烈一些——你是个M吗？我是不是发现得太迟了？”

他重新站起来，而Tony的身体下意识地一抖。从Loki身上散发出冰冷的威压，邪神沉着脸，整个房间的温度都因为他神色的变化而降低了好几度。肉眼可见的霜花从Loki站着的脚下开始蔓延，墙面上倒垂着垂下数根冰柱。他挥了挥手，那块布条飞起来，重新蒙在了Tony的眼睛上。

锁链像是有了生命一般拉长，从地板上抓住僵硬的钢铁侠，把他的手腕绑起来，重新扯过头顶。Tony的脚尖勉强踩着地面，肌肉被拉扯到最大程度的疼痛让他闷哼一声，然而却根本发不出声音。

Loki靠过来。他看起来没什么废话的欲望，而是干脆利索地扯开了Tony的上衣。

“或许我给你太多尊重了，”邪神微笑着说，尽管他嘴角的弧度让人不寒而栗，“但你依然是个蝼蚁，Stark。你就应该当个在床上撅着屁股、等着我操你的婊子。”

他用一只手死死卡住Tony的脖子。邪神的力道大得惊人，但他又刻意保持着不让Tony那么快就窒息的力度。他用另一只手扯下Tony的裤子，把对方的男性象征握在自己手里，毫不怜惜地用粗暴的力度揉捏着。

Tony在Loki的手下急促地喘气。他的脸因为缺氧逼得通红，双脚无意识地乱蹬着，想要脱离Loki的掌控。他完全感觉不到自己阴茎的存在；但是在Loki的用力一握中，他还是看到了眼前的白光。

“看看你这副肮脏下贱的模样——窒息让你更有快感吗？”Loki用一种怜悯又嫌恶的口气说。他松开了Tony的脖子，那上面已经留下了触目惊心的青色指痕。他用这只手掰着Tony的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，然后把自己另一只手上的液体抹到他的舌头上。

“好好舔干净。”他命令道。他用两根手指压着Tony的舌头，让他保持张着嘴的姿势，把Tony自己的精液往他嘴里送。Tony屈辱地仰着头，泪水混合着涎液滴到他的下巴上。

而过去在床上一向温柔绅士的Loki在此刻对Tony的痛苦无动于衷。他放弃了把Tony流出来的东西灌回到他肚子里的游戏，开始一边搅动他的舌头，一边用湿漉漉的手指玩弄Tony的屁股。他把膝盖插在Tony的双腿间，让钢铁侠想要闭紧的大腿无法合拢；然后他拍了拍Tony挺翘的屁股，让那两团软肉不住地晃动。

“我真爱你的屁股。”邪神真心实意地赞美道，“我操过的最淫荡的屁股。性欲女神都没有你夹得那么紧，Tony。”

Tony没有回话。他用力合拢牙齿，在Loki的手指上咬下去。Loki不动声色地把手指从Tony嘴巴里拿出来，向下划过Tony的胸口和小腹，再次掌握住Tony因为射过一次后变得疲软的阴茎。

而在Tony身后的另一只手，已经在Tony温热的身体内部伸入了一个指节。那根有点凉的手指在Tony体内狡猾地前进着，直到完全没入Tony的身体中。它在Tony的身体里打着转，开拓着紧致的肠道，逼出Tony更多的喘息。

Tony像个不小心咬住钓饵的鱼一样挣扎着。他攥着绑缚自己的铁链，因为用力而带来的汗水涔涔流下额头。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，在自己的口腔里尝到了血液的咸腥味道。

Loki用自己的双手残忍地折磨着Tony。他不需要任何武器；他的银舌头，他的手指，就已经足够给人带来无上的痛苦和欢愉。他又在Tony的身体里加了一根手指；两根手指呈剪刀状在Tony肠道里开合着，抽插翻搅的动作因为Tony精液的润滑而格外顺利。

“你还不打算告诉我吗，蜜糖？”Loki亲昵地说着。他用手指把Tony的下身奸淫得水光一片，暧昧的咕啾声在两个人之间清晰可闻。邪神动作温柔地用自己的鼻尖蹭着Tony的脸颊，伸出舌头含住Tony的耳垂细致地舔弄。

而Tony依旧不发一言。他向后仰着头，想要避开Loki亲密的碰触。过去他们在床上很喜欢玩这些有点越界的小游戏；他们像两只猫一样，不确定地互相试探着对方的心意。而现在的情况，让Tony不无痛苦地意识到，两人之间的那些好时光，对于Loki而言，可能只是还称得上不错的消遣；而Tony自己，则可悲地一头扎了进去。

Tony长时间的不发一言让邪神失去了那点最后的耐心；他轻松地找到了Tony前列腺的位置，开始用极大的力度按压那里。

Tony因为这过于剧烈的刺激有那么几秒钟忘记呼吸；等他回过神来，发现自己的牙齿都被咬得酸痛。他的分身颤巍巍地重新挺立起来，在Loki手里可怜地跳动着，却被邪神死死地箍住根部。Tony的背部蜷缩起来，他难受地弓着腰，生理性的泪水从眼角流出来。

“你还有最后一次机会。”Loki的声音在他听来像是从很遥远的地方传出。

Tony用尽力气摇摇头。他甚至没有力气编出一个谎言去欺骗他的敌人了。

Loki松开手。吊着Tony的锁链慢慢向下，而Tony也因此狼狈地跪倒在地上。他现在一片狼藉，身上挂着几片不能蔽体的布料，硬挺的阴茎抵着小腹，在那里划下几道胡乱的水痕。他依旧不能说话，但是手上的锁链却被解开了。

就在Tony用急促的呼吸平复自己快得过头的心跳时，他感到Loki靠近了。邪神站在他身前，当他抬起头时，鼻尖正好碰上Loki裆部的皮甲。

Tony立刻明白了Loki想让他做什么。

果然，Loki用一只手按住了他的后脑，用一种向奴隶下达命令的强硬口气开了口。

“舔。”他简明扼要地说。

Tony迟疑了几秒。但是Loki没给他那么多思索的时间；他扯着Tony的头发让他跪直身体，抓住他的双手放在自己的裆部。Tony有些惊悚地意识到，Loki已经把那一部分的甲胄用魔法解除了。他的指尖触碰到Loki的阴茎，那里正半硬着，像个刚刚睡醒的野兽，正蛰伏着想要发挥它可怕的威力。

过去的那些时候，Tony不是没有为过Loki做这种事情。但是相比而言，他更喜欢用屁股招待Loki。因为神的老二尺寸着实惊人，Tony有那么几次怀疑自己简直会因为给Loki做口活而下巴脱臼。而幸运的是，这个阴茎，恰好是Tony用屁股能吃下的最大尺寸。

此刻，Loki扶着自己的阴茎，在Tony嘴角戳了戳。Tony立刻感受到那些沾到自己唇上的液体。他伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔了舔Loki的头部。邪神显然很满意Tony的顺从。他把手指插在Tony的头发里，将他往自己的方向按。Tony张开嘴，Loki的阴茎立刻占满了他的整个口腔。

他不想表现得太过兴奋；但事实上，他已经对这个大东西十分思念了。他吮着Loki，想吃一根美味的棒棒糖一样啧啧有声。Loki抓着他的一只手，让Tony和自己一起揉捏那上半截Tony的嘴巴无法吞下的部分，另一只手则在Tony的难后缠绕着他的卷发。两个人都深沉地喘息着，那无声流动的暧昧氛围和令人耳红心跳的水声仿佛都和过去没有区别。

Tony用空着的那只手自慰者。要不是膝盖下冰凉的地板，他简直要以为此刻他就正身处卧室那张夸张的大床上，正要和辣得一塌糊涂的邪神云雨一场了。

但这并不影响他卖力地侍奉Loki。Tony用舌尖挑逗着Loki阴茎的背面，还给他做了好几次深喉，耀武扬威地用自己最好的技艺满足Loki。等到Loki快到爆发边缘时，他向后退了一点，把Loki的阴茎吐出来。紧接着，Loki就把精液一滴不剩地射在了他的脸上。

Tony“唔”了一声。他发现自己能说话了；与此同时，他松开自己的手，让自己也得到了释放。

Loki平复了一会呼吸。他慢条斯理地整理好自己的衣服，然后像对付一只不听话的猫一样把Tony从地上拎起来。

“别以为就这么结束了。我会折磨你到让你说出来为止。”

他近乎咬牙切齿地说，而Tony只是咧开嘴露出一个假笑。

“下次可以换点别的花样。拜托，这就是你的手段吗？别让我怀疑你的性能力，斑比。”

“是吗？你上次被我操得哭着求饶，前面后面一起喷水的时候可不是这么说的。”Loki根本没有因为Tony的挑衅生气。他捏着Tony的后颈。在Tony脆弱的脖颈上用力按了两下后，他毫不留恋地把他扔在地上。邪神站起来，他用看一块破布般的眼神鄙夷地打量了几乎浑身赤裸、下体和脸上都是精液的Tony一眼。

“我最多给你三天时间。”Loki冷冷地说，“你最好祈祷自己还能撑得下去，Stark。”

“明天的花样可不是这么简单。”在Tony因为虚弱而咳嗽时，Loki最后警告道，转身离开了这个用来关押钢铁侠的房间。

Tony在Loki的脚步声远去后倒在地上。他大口大口喘着气，贪婪地呼吸着，让自己的肺重新充满气体。他的嘴角还残留着Loki射出来的东西，他用手指抹去它们，然后把指尖放到嘴巴里吮吸。

他差点真的以为Loki已经是和Thanos一伙的坏蛋了——这让相信他还有那么一点良知和爱意的Tony无比失望。但就在刚才的“逼供”中，Loki的手指紧贴着他的小腹，在两个人紧贴的肌肤上，用有点凉的指尖写下了“等我”。

他还告诉了Tony期限——三天。钢铁侠无可匹敌的大脑已经明白，Loki留在Thanos身边的目的到底是什么。

哦，Tony甜蜜又无可奈何地这样想着。这个小混蛋。

他会用前所未有的耐心等待三天过去的——当然，他更加希望Loki明天还会用像今天一样的方式“逼供”他。

FIN.


End file.
